Meilleurs amis
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Furuichi se souvient très bien du moment où lui et Oga sont devenus meilleurs amis, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.


**Titre: **_Meilleurs amis  
_**Genre: **_Friendship, drama peut-être?  
_**Rating: **_T pour certains thème peut-être dérangeants  
_**Personnages: **_Furuichi et Oga, ainsi qu'un professeur louche jamais nommé. Référence très subtile à Miki._

**Note: **_Voici tout compte fait un nouvel OS. Il trainait sur mon ordinateur et j'ai finalement décidé de le publier. Je sais que j'ai dit que ce fandom m'inspirait moins, mais... il faut croire qu'il ne faut pas me croire sur paroles. XD_

_Cet OS est très loin d'être du grand art, je vous préviens. Je voulais écrire une explication à pourquoi Furuichi est aussi pervers et s'imagine sans cesse avec des filles. Finalement ça n'explique pas grand chose, mais j'aurai essayer. Ah oui, ce n'est pas non plus de la romance, pour une fois! Mais vous pouvez vous imaginer ce que vous voulez après... XD_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres. Furuichi, alors âgé de huit ans, était en cours. Il regardait à l'extérieur en attendant impatiemment le moment où il pourrait enfin s'y retrouver.

Il loucha un moment vers son collègue de classe, installé à ses côtés. Oga était l'un de ses amis. Loin d'être son meilleur ami, il était plutôt un garçon qu'il côtoyait par charité. Lui-même était populaire, puisqu'il était assez avenant. Toutefois, il se retrouvait souvent avec les marginaux, parce qu'il était justement trop gentil. En toute sincérité, il ne souhaitait pas se coltiner les élèves à problèmes. Disons plutôt qu'il s'y sentait obligé.

Oga n'était pas une exception à la règle. Ce jeune garçon, en plus d'être délinquant – à son âge! –, n'avait pas bon caractère. Il faisait peur à tout le monde, même aux adultes, et l'argenté devait avouer que lui-même le craignait par moments. Il avait cette aura de danger, et cette expression qui semblait dire «je fais ce que je veux, et si vous n'êtes pas contents, c'est votre problème!». Il parlait peu, mais étrangement, avec le seul qui daignait l'accompagner, il était toujours un peu plus expressif.

Le garçon faisait preuve d'une violence face à laquelle Furuichi ne savait jamais comment réagir. Il avait à dire vrai plusieurs fois fait les frais de ses fameux coups de poing. Il s'en sortait toujours assez indemne, étonnamment. Le garçon devait faire attention en le frappant lui, sachant qu'il avait déjà vu comment il traitait les autres – qui parfois même allaient à l'hôpital. Néanmoins, ces quelques coups lui faisaient tout de même mal, et il les trouvait qui plus est injustifiés. Tout cela ne l'aidait pas à l'apprécier. Mais dans sa grande mansuétude, il avait quand même décidé de l'accompagner de temps à autre, sans pour autant délaisser ses autres amis.

La cloche sonna enfin, tirant le garçon de ses réflexions. Il se leva, prêt à partir, mais son professeur le retint en lui demandant de rester. En ronchonnant, il s'exécuta tout de même, sachant qu'il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des professeurs, chouchou qu'il était. Il avait toutefois promis à son délinquant ami de l'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui. Ce dernier le regarda et lui lança, avant de sortir :

- Je t'attends à la porte.

Comme de raison, songea le jeune qui avait espéré que celui-ci partirait sans lui. En plus d'être violent et impatient, il était possessif. Furuichi se maudissait de l'avoir gardé comme ami malgré tout, mais il était trop tard pour les regrets.

Tous ses collègues étaient sortis, ne laissant que lui-même et son professeur dans la pièce. L'élève s'approcha de l'avant en demandant :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sensei?

L'adulte lui conseilla, en contrepartie :

- Tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre d'amis, _Takayuki-kun_.

Le jeune avait bien senti comment son professeur avait insisté sur son prénom. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas par son nom de famille, comme tout bon professeur? Il répondit, sans être trop brusque :

- Je choisis moi-même mes amis, Sensei.

- Mais, Takayuki-kun, insista-t-il en s'approchant et en se penchant légèrement, les délinquants ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations. Il pourrait avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, et nous ne voulons pas cela, n'est-ce pas?

Le petit garçon sentait son souffle sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas son haleine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle sentait exactement, mais il était certain de ne pas l'aimer. C'est pourquoi il détourna la tête et tenta de fuir en lançant :

- Il ne m'influencera pas.

Tout en attrapant son poignet fermement, il le menaça :

- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ton ainé, Takayuki-kun.

- Et ce n'est pas une façon d'appeler un élève, rétorqua du tac au tac le jeune en le regrettant immédiatement.

Le visage de l'adulte, qui jusqu'alors était calme, prit une expression de pure colère qui fut si soudaine que le jeune déglutit péniblement. Il sentait bien qu'il était dans un foutu pétrin. Plus personne n'était dans l'école, il pourrait crier autant qu'il le voulait, personne ne l'entendrait. Son maitre l'empoigna et le poussa sur le bureau, tout en vociférant :

- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, petit merdeux!

Il tenta de se débattre, mais rien n'y fit. L'homme était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives vaines, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à la raclée de sa vie. Néanmoins, aucun coup ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui enlevait son chandail. Pourquoi le déshabiller pour le frapper? Cela n'avait aucun sens!

Il regarda le visage de son agresseur, où plus aucune haine n'était visible. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard-là, mais c'était très désagréable. Il se sentait observé jusque dans sa plus profonde intimité. Il couina quand le professeur tenta de lui enlever son pantalon et recommença à se débattre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il devait à tout prix se sortir de là!

- Arrête de gesticuler, lui intima la voix grave.

Malgré la menace, il ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Il commença à crier, même s'il savait que personne n'était autour. Il s'époumona pendant qu'on lui enlevait définitivement tous ses vêtements. C'est à ce moment que des larmes vinrent noyé son visage qui avait pris une teinte rouge. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça devant quelqu'un d'autre. Des mains le parcouraient, touchant à des endroits encore vierges de contact autre que les siens. Il avait envie de vomir, il se sentait très mal, il voulait que tout cela s'arrête, ce n'était pas normal qu'un professeur le touche là.

Soudain, on le relâcha. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Quand il reprit enfin contact avec la réalité, son professeur était par terre, alors qu'Oga le ruait de coups. Il ne disait rien, mais son expression était effroyable. Une haine pure et dure s'y lisait, une violence extraordinaire.

Quand enfin les coups s'arrêtèrent, le corps du professeur resta inerte sur le sol. Furuichi se demanda un moment s'il était mort. Oga, pour sa part, se tourna vers lui. L'expression de haine était toujours visible sur son visage, quoiqu'amoindrie. Néanmoins, il récupéra ses vêtements et les lui refourgua tout en détournant le regard.

L'argenté, mal à l'aise, remit ses vêtements alors que le garçon lui tournait le dos. Quand il fut complètement rhabillé, il se contenta de dire :

- Merci!

- Idiot Furuichi, ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait!

L'interpelé se sentit tout à coup libéré d'un certain poids. Cette phrase avait quelque chose d'étonnamment rassurant. Peut-être parce qu'il arrivait à comprendre que le jeune garçon disait exactement l'inverse ce qu'il pensait. Il sourit doucement et murmura :

- Je sais.

- Viens, lançant son ami, sur un ton qui n'appelait aucun refus.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et suivit son ami. Ils marchèrent à l'extérieur un moment, jusqu'à se rendre à la rivière. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent l'eau qui coulait. Furuichi ne se sentait pas vraiment très bien. Il était même assez mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se nettoyer de fond en comble, mais il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi.

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et y enfonça son visage. Il avait envie de pleurer, encore une fois pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se laissait aller à sangloter fortement. Il pleura à chaudes larmes pendant longtemps, avant que le délinquant à ses côtés s'exclame :

- Un vrai homme ne pleure pas, Furuichi.

Le jeune garçon leva la tête sur un visage sérieux. Essayait-il de le consoler? Il partit à rire au travers de ses larmes. Vraiment, le garçon était malhabile avec les autres. Mais au final, il avait réussi son entreprise, c'est à dire le réconforter. C'était l'important, non?

Il hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. C'était vrai, un vrai homme ne pleurait pas. Et il devait devenir un vrai homme. Ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir à subir ce genre d'expériences. Il se releva, avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait trouver, et lança avec un sourire :

- Tu as raison, Oga. Je ne pleurerai plus à l'avenir. Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé!

- Idiot Furuichi, fut sa seule réponse.

Le brun arborait un sourire que l'argenté fixa un moment. Il se dit alors qu'il aimerait bien rester son ami, peu importe ce que les autres disaient. Il était quand même le seul à avoir été là quand il avait besoin d'aide, et le seul à avoir su le réconforter de cette façon.

- Oga, est-ce que tu veux être mon meilleur ami?

Le brun sembla surpris un petit moment, puis il déclara, de façon plus solennelle qu'à l'accoutumée :

- Nous sommes déjà meilleurs amis, Furuichi.

Ce dernier afficha lui aussi une mine surprise, avant de sourire de compréhension et de hocher la tête. Cette journée avait certes été étrange, mais elle finissait plutôt bien, songeant le garçon en se rassoyant dans l'herbe fraiche, aux côtés de son premier meilleur ami.

~xxx~

- Idiot Furuichi!

L'interpelé tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Oga. Avant de se faire déranger de la sorte, il rêvassait en songeant à ce jour où il était justement devenu meilleur ami avec un délinquant. Et c'est sur cette impulsion qu'il demanda à son collègue, qui avait tiré sa chaise pour s'assoir à ses côtés :

- Tu te souviens quand on avait huit ans?

- Stupide, lui répondit durement le brun, cela fait longtemps que j'ai tout oublié!

- Ah, soupira de manière exagérée l'adolescent, j'aurais dû m'en douter...

N'importe qui se serait senti insulté, mais pas Furuichi. Il savait bien que le lycéen à ses côtés cachait simplement son jeu. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il faisait juste semblant de ne pas se le rappeler. Comme pour l'incident avec Miki. Il ne montrait jamais jusqu'à quel point il se souciait des autres.

Leur journée continua comme à l'habitude. Rien ne changeait, et Furuichi ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit change. Il voulait continuer à être le meilleur ami d'un délinquant, le seul qui a su l'aider au bon moment.


End file.
